Unspoken Secrets
by TheGirlWhoLived1
Summary: Ginny Weasley tries living dangerously. She defies her brothers and for a while she gets away with it, for a while. But someone out there knows her secret, and he cares deeply about her. Will he finally fess up to the way he feels? And if he does will the
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley pulled the cloak tightly around her shoulders. The wind howled in her ears as she gazed towards the Quidditch pitch. Just a few more minutes, she thought to herself, just a few more minutes and he would be flying on that pitch, the wind whistling through his hair, his eyes glaring with determination. "Ginny, speak to me!" Her older brother waving his large hand in front of her face interrupted Ginny from her thoughts. She pushed the hand aside irritably. "Cut it out Ron." "Sorry, I was just making sure you were still with us." "Leave her alone Ron. Ready to go, Gin?" Hermione pushed a strand of hair aside and beamed at Ginny. Ginny grinned back at her, but she was really watching her brother, who was watching Hermione. Hermione followed her gaze and Ron looked away embarrassed. " Knock it off you two. Everyone knows your going out with each other, so stop acting the innocent." " How did they.what do you mean.where did you get that idea from?" Ginny suppressed a laugh. "Fred and George," she told them, grinning as her brother went purple. " How did they find out?" "Caught you at it, last Hogsmeade weekend," Ginny could contain herself no longer and burst out laughing, " People knew within minutes," she giggled. "Well, the way I see it is if Fred and George know we might as well come.er.out in the open." Ron looked at Hermione nervously. "Quite right. I was getting bored of sneaking around anyway." Ginny smiled as Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waist. " Are you two.. really.never would've guessed." "Totally unexpected!" The twins had bounded over to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, grinning broadly. "Finally Ron! Took you long enough to stop behaving like a prat and come out with it!" George clapped Ron around the back while Fred laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder, his face solemn. Ginny grinned to herself. The twins had always known how to wind Ron up. "Now Hermione, take good care of our little brother. He doesn't know much about girls you see, more of an animal person...." "FRED!!" "Sorry, sorry couldn't resist a little harmless fun. Heck, George we better get going, we were supposed to be getting ready for the match."  
  
"Oh shit, Malfoy," Ginny heard Ron mutter darkly as they crossed the lawns towards the pitch. She could see her brothers face growing redder and redder as they neared Malfoy and his pack of loyal Slytherins. Malfoy saw Ron and Hermione together and nearly fainted with laughter. "W-W-Weasel and the.the.. mudblood!!" he choked. Ginny felt her heart miss a beat. She wanted to punch Malfoy, and yet at the same time she felt the tingling sensation begin to prickle through her arms. There was something about him that made her heart leap into her throat; her hold body tingle as if filled with electricity. Ron broke away from Hermione. His face was red and he was shaking with anger. "I'm warning you, Malfoy, " he snarled. "Is that a threat Weasel? Being all noble in front of your precious girlfriend, are you? I wouldn't waste my breath insulting her," he looked down his nose at Hermione, " everyone already knows she's nothing but a filthy piece of dirt anyway." Ron lunged towards Malfoy. Hermione and Ginny rushed forwards, grabbing the back of his robes. Ginny felt him shake with pure fury as he tried to free himself from their grip. "Don't hold me back," he hissed, "let me wack the piece of scum. It's what he deserves." "Ron, no! Just ignore him. Please," Hermione pleaded, her voice shaking slightly. Laughing harder than ever, the Slytherins left. "Looking forward to playing Potter in the match, Weasley! Maybe he'll do another bought of Air Gymnastics or attempt to eat the snitch again!" Malfoy called behind him. Hermione pushed Ron forwards quickly and Ginny swiftly turned her head back towards Malfoy. Five minutes, he mouthed at her, and nodded in the direction of the changing huts before heading off again. "Oh no!" Ginny put her hand to her mouth in fake surprise. "What?" asked Hermione. "I've left a book where we met Malfoy, I'll have to run back and get it!" she lied smoothly. "Oh we'll come back with you." "No, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Hermione looked at her curiously. Sometimes she was too smart for her own damn good, Ginny thought. "Well ok, we'll save you seats." "Thanks. Wish Harry luck from me!" With that she walked in the opposite direction. She waited until Ron and Hermione were out of sight and doubled back in the direction of the huts. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall, looking from side to side. He looked a little nervous. Ginny stepped out of the shadows. "Waiting for someone?" she asked. Malfoy jumped, turned to face her and smirked. "I knew you'd come." "Arrogant prick. I only came out of pity." Malfoy walked closer to her and drew her to him. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss intensely, until finally she pulled away from him, breathless. "You should go. The match has nearly started." "Don't tell me what to do Weasley." Malfoy pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Meet me her tonight. Live dangerously" "What time?" she whispered. " Eleven." She nodded and he darted off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, smiling. Ginny sighed. He was cute, she told herself. And you're defying all your brothers, living dangerously indeed. If only he could turn into someone else, she thought. She was so caught up in these thoughts; she didn't notice the small, skinny boy with messy brown hair and brilliant green eyes watching her. She knew she couldn't face watching the match so headed off in the direction of the Common Rooms. The boy watched her leave, the bottom dropping out of his stomach.  
  
??? "Ginny, Ginny where were you?" Hermione ran towards her. She was grinning all over her face. "Oh, I felt a bit sick so I came to lie down. So, did we win?" "What do you think?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards Fred and George who had just burst into the common room, ladled with food. The whole room shook as people cheered. "I'm guessing yes." "Hermione, are you coming?" Ron was standing by the exit. He beckoned Hermione to go and join him. "Well.. Ginny.Ron and I are going for a walk. Have fun!" She called behind her as she rushed over to join Ron. Ginny stood there and watched them for a moment, then went to go and sit in a chair by the fire. She was willing away the hours until she would go and see Malfoy again. She was daydreaming about him, when a voice interrupted her. "Ginny, can I have a word with you?" Harry Potter stood behind her. His face was anxious. "Oh, Harry, sorry I wasn't at the match. I felt a bit ill and came for a lie down." "Ginny, it's not about that. Er.this isn't really the place. Can we go for a walk or something?" "Sure, just as long as we don't go in the same direction as Ron and Hermione." She smiled and followed Harry out of the common room. They reached the grounds in silence, and it was not until they were right on the edge of the forest that Harry spoke to her. "I saw you Ginny, before the match." Ginny stopped in shock. She felt like her insides were filled with lead. " I saw you with that scumbag Malfoy." Ginny opened her mouth to defend him, but no sound came out. "Why Gin? You could go out with anyone you wanted, why did you have to get caught up with him? He hates your family, and they hate him. You have to finish it." Ginny got back the power of speech. She felt angry with Harry, how dare he tell her who she should and shouldn't go out with? "Well I'm not going to. I like Draco and he likes me. It's none of your business who I go out with, Harry Potter. You're not my father, you're not even my brother." " I know that," he said softly, " I just care about you." "Well don't! I don't need anyone looking after me; I'm perfectly capable of making my own choices, thank you very much." "Ginny calm down. I'm coming over all wrong. Its just.well.Malfoy's a nasty piece of work. I don't want to see you get hurt." "Oh thank you Harry from protecting me! I'm just little Ginny Weasley. Was too trusting in the first year and now has too be looked after by the great Harry Potter and her brothers in case she gets herself hurt. I don't need anyone.." Ginny had no time to finish that sentence. Harry had grabbed her and kissed her. At first she was too surprised to do anything except stand there like a fool, but soon she began kissing Harry back. He kisses better than Malfoy, she kept thinking. Their kiss was intense and although Ginny was the one who broke away, she did not want it to end. "I love you Ginny Weasley. I have done since I rescued you from the chamber. People said you liked me back, but I couldn't believe it was true." "What about Cho?" she whispered. "I admit there was a time when I thought it was Cho. She was pretty, smart, a great flyer. I used her as a way to push down my feelings for you. But this year it's been harder. And today, when I saw you with Malfoy, I knew I had to tell you." He looked at her anxiously. "Oh Harry, of course I love you. Malfoy's cute, I'll admit that but I could never of loved him. It was dangerous, defying everyone. I liked that. But what I've always wanted is you." She embraced Harry her heart as light as the air.  
  
???  
  
"It's eleven o'clock Ginny. Are you going to meet Malfoy?" Ginny and Harry had stayed out there, talking and laughing for what seemed like eternity. "I suppose I should. I'll meet you back in the common room." "I'm not leaving you out here on your own! I'll wait for you, out of sight from Malfoy." Ginny set off towards the huts. Malfoy was already there, waiting for her. "Hello Weasley," he said, grabbing her by the waist. She pushed him off. The smirk dropped from Malfoy's face. He opened his mouth to speak but Ginny stopped him. "Draco, listen. I want to stop seeing you." Malfoy's cheeks flushed pink. "What is it, did ickle Ginny get twold to stwop bwy her bwig bwothers?" he mocked, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice. "Grow up Malfoy. Its just.well.I think I'm in love with someone else." Malfoy's jaw dropped open. "Who?" he asked, caught off guard he forgot to say it in a cold tone. Ginny felt terrible. He looked like a little kid, hurt and vulnerable. Keep strong, she told herself. "Harry." "Potter?" he spat. His face was very bright pink now. It contracted, making it look harsh and ugly. "Well, you're obviously more of a Weasley than I thought. I thought you had something Ginny, you could be different. Obviously I was wrong." With that he stormed off. Harry came out of the bushed he was hiding in. "He took that well," he laughed. Ginny hit him on the shoulder. "Don't be so mean! He was hurt." "Well who wouldn't be, having been dumped by you?" Harry took Ginny's hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "Now comes the real challenge, telling my brothers." She smiled and they took of back to the castle together.  
  
THE END 


	2. Tangled Emotions

"I still can't believe it." "Can't believe what?" Fred and George were lying on the grass outside Hogwarts. "Everyone has started to get together; Ron and Hermione, you and Angelina, even little Ginny has started going out with Harry. " "Ginny is hardly little." Ginny laughed as she heard her brother's conversation. It was true she and Harry had been going out for two weeks now, although it seemed like an eternity. She had always liked Harry, but it was only recently he had admitted liking her back. "You missed out you and Alicia." "Good point. I remember heroically rescuing her from the clutches of the evil Oliver." "George?" "Yes?" "That was Lee and Katie." "Ah, right." "And he didn't rescue her. She dumped Oliver." "True, true. GINNY!!!" Her brothers had spotted her and were gesturing for her to come and join them. She walked calmly over. "Custard cream, Gin?" "As if I'd ever trust food from you." Fred gave out a cry of mock hurt. "We're deeply, deeply insulted. As if we'd ever do anything like that, you are so untrusting Virginia." "You turned Neville into a canary last year." The twins broke out into matching grins. "She's smart this one. A true Weasley." "Did you two call me over for any particular reason, or just to annoy me?" "As a matter of fact we did, young Ginny. We were wondering how it was going with you and a certain someone." "You mean Harry?" "Indeed we do." "You're starting to sound like Percy." Both twins gave another cry of mock alarm. Ginny laughed. "Everything's fine with me and Harry." She smiled thinking of the way his eyes lit up when he grinned or. "Aw look Fred, she's daydreaming about him." "Bless." "Shut up, you prats. I'll leave you here to dream up more dangerous food types." Ginny got up, brushed her robes down and walked off in the direction of the castle. As she left she heard behind her: "OI ANGELINA!!!! OVER HERE!!!" Again she laughed to herself. The twins always knew how to amuse themselves. She headed up the stairs back to the castle. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and she was going to spend the whole day with Harry. "Ow!" "Oh, sorry!" Ginny had been daydreaming and had banged into a pretty girl with dark hair. Cho.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Cho glared at her menacingly. She had been Harry's girlfriend before Ginny. "Yes, it's me." Ginny returned the cold stare. Cho's attitude to her really got on her nerves. "Look where you're going next time," Cho snapped. "Thanks for the advice." Cho brushed past Ginny, head held high. Ginny carried on up the stairs. She went up to the Gryffindor common room. "Chocolate Frog," she muttered and climbed through the portrait hole. Familiar faces were littered everywhere. She spotted Neville sitting alone in the corner and decided to go and join him. "Hello Neville." Neville looked up at her in surprise. "Oh, hi Ginny. I'm doing my potions homework.can't work it out though. Do you add ground unicorn's horn before or after the gillyweed?" Neville asked, half to himself. "Sorry, Neville I can't really help you there. Why don't you take a break from that for a bit? We could play exploding snap." "Yeah alright. I'm not getting anywhere with this anyway." They began to play. Ginny won the first two games but the next she let Neville win. They were halfway through the fifth one when Dean and Seamus came and joined them. "Hi Ginny! Hello Neville." Dean came and sat down next to Ginny, while Seamus sat opposite. "Have you seen Harry anywhere, Gin?" Seamus asked. "No. Wasn't he in Divination with you?" "Well, yeah but he went off afterwards." "Why are you looking for him anyway?" "Don't get a word of Defence against the Dark Arts. I know he used one of the hexes mentioned in the Triwizard Tournament so he might be able to explain it." "Oh right, well maybe he's at dinner. I'm going to go down now, are you coming?" "You're probably right, let's get going." Seamus got up and so did Neville. "Coming, Dean?" Ginny asked. Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Er...no... I've got to wait for Lavender. Organise some stuff about tomorrow," Dean said, blushing. Seamus grinned. "He's going to Hogsmeade with her tomorrow," Seamus told her and Neville as they left the Common Room. "I always thought they were a good couple." "Yeah, let's just hope Dean starts to realise it too." "Lavender's pretty and smart. And they're both muggle-borns." They entered the Great Hall and found Harry, Ron Hermione and a bunch of other Gryffindors sitting at their table. Ginny squeezed in between Harry and Ron and Neville and Seamus went to sit with Parvati. "Hi Ginny!" Harry bent over and kissed her. Fred and George whistled in delight. Angelina reached over and hit Fred on the shoulder. "Grow up, Weasley," she teased. "I assure you I am an entirely mature and sensible person." "You've never spoken a truer word, brother. In fact, you've never spoken a true word in your life!" George joked. "Lies, all lies!" The Gryffindors ate and joked. Some left to do homework but most stayed as the Weasley twins attempted to conceal a Prank Food in Angelina's dinner. As she chased them out of the Great Hall the Gryffindors began to disperse. Harry and Ginny went back to the common room. As she began to climb the stairs to her dormitory Harry called out to her: "Meet me by the Fat Lady at eleven tomorrow." Ginny Weasley smiled to herself, as she got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a great day.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was already waiting by the Fat Lady as Ginny arrived there at five minutes to eleven. He held out his arm for her. "Ready to go?" "Ready as I'll ever be." She put her arm in his and they set off towards Hogsmeade. In the entrance hall they met Ron and Hermione. "Hi Harry, Ginny!" Hermione grinned and waved at them. Ron waved back half heartedly, looking a little annoyed at having being interrupted. "Let's go down together, and we'll split up when we get there," Hermione said, shooting Ron a dark look. "Yeah that sounds great. Is it ok with you, Ginny?" Harry asked. "Sure." The four set off towards Hogsmeade. Ron had his arm around Hermione and Harry had his arm around Ginny. "We're off to the Three Broomsticks now, mate. We'll meet you back here at around seven." Ron waved goodbye as he steered Hermione off. She turned and waved herself, beaming. "Right.well...were do you want to go?" "Anywhere Fred and George aren't. There's this little café by the Shrieking Shack, do you want to go there?" "That sounds great." Harry took Ginny's hand in his, and whispered in her ear: "I'm glad it's you with me Ginny and nobody else." Ginny felt herself blush. "I'm glad it's you with me too." Hand in hand they walked through Hogsmeade, stopping now and then to talk to people they knew. "Well, well, well. Potty and the Weasel. Except it's a different Weasel this year Potter. Get bored of the mudblood, did you?" "What like Ginny got bored of you?" Ginny couldn't believe what Harry had just said. She had made a mistake by going out with Draco, a secret mistake and now Harry had told the whole of Hogsmeade. Fighting the tears from her eyes, Ginny ran back towards the castle.  
~*~ Ginny sat crying in the armchair by the fire. Harry had betrayed her secret, she didn't know if she could trust him again. It seemed like an age before someone came and found her. Dean Thomas crouched down by the side of the armchair. "I'd get out of here if I were you." Ginny looked up surprised, "Huh?" "Your brothers are on their way up to interrogate you, and they're furious." "Crap, Dean. What should I do?" "Follow me." He led her out of the common room and into the grounds. There was a secluded bench and he gestured for her to sit down, then sat beside her. "I don't think they'll look here." "Thanks Dean. You're a star." Ginny smiled at him half-heartedly. "Is it true then? You the innocent Weasley girl, going out with the infamous Draco Malfoy?" Ginny nodded her head sadly, fresh tears starting in her eyes. "Ssshh, Gin. I don't care; I'm not going to judge you. He's in the past, right?" Again Ginny nodded. "That's what matters then." "Thank you again Dean. Hey, why aren't you with Lavender?" Dean's face flinched. "I'd rather not discuss it." "That bad, was it?" "Worse." Ginny laughed. Suddenly, an overwhelming surge of emotion gripped her. She leaned in towards Dean and kissed him. Dean blinked in surprise, but slowly began to kiss her back. "Ginny, are you there? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean.." Harry Potter stopped dead. He gasped at what he saw before him. Ginny and Dean pulled apart from each other quickly, but it was too late. Tears in his eyes, Harry sprinted back towards the castle. "Harry!!! Harry wait." Ginny called after his retreating body, but it was too late. Her heart sunk into her stomach as she realised what she had done. 


End file.
